Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical couplings and, more particularly, optical coupling systems, optical coupling methods and optical connectors having a translating element that translates within a plug housing without optical fiber movement when coupled to a mated optical coupling.
Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are an attractive alternative to bulky traditional conductor cables (e.g., copper), especially as data rates increase. As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals by the use of fiber optic cable assemblies, there will be a consumer-driven expectation for cables having improved performance such as increased bandwidth, compatibility with future communication protocols, and a broad range of use. Current opto-mechanical interfaces utilized to optically couple an optical cable assembly to active optical components of an electronics device require precise mechanical structures to properly align the optical fibers of the optical cable assembly with the laser(s) and/or photodiode(s) of the electronics device. As such alignments require tight tolerances, the mechanical structures become costly, and may not be rugged enough for consumer electronics applications. Further, the mechanical structures often cause the optical interface of the optical cable assembly and the electronics device to be susceptible to the build-up of foreign substances (e.g., dust, liquid, food particles, etc.) that may interfere with the propagation of optical signals between the optical cable assembly and the electronics device.
To address tight alignment tolerance concerns some optical connector designs have proposed using complex expanded beam lenses having an air gap for collimating the signal and improving coupling. These expanded beam connector designs address the tolerance concerns; however, these designs have many components and may be complex, which increases manufacturing and assembly costs. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,547 discloses a relatively complex connector having many components that uses expanded beam lenses for optically connecting a short piece of fiber in a terminus member of a first connector. Specifically, the short piece of fiber of the '547 patent communicates with a fiber attached to the first connector using an expanded beam arrangement having a first lens separated from a second lens by a substantial air gap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,464 is another example of a design that uses expanded beam lenses with a substantial air gap between the lenses. The connector of the '464 patent has microlenses at the end of fibers attached to the connector that transmit optical signals to another set of microlenses attached to fibers in a displaceable block. When the connector of the '464 patent is mated with a complimentary connector, the displacable block has a mated position that provides a substantial air gap between the two arrays of microlenses so collimated light travels within the air gap between lenses. However, this design having the microlenses at the ends of the optical fiber for collimating the signal can be difficult, cumbersome, expensive and time-consuming to precisely manufacture.
Accordingly, there is an unresolved need for alternative optical coupling systems and optical connectors that provide a simple design that allows an optical coupling surface to be user-accessible while also providing alignment of optical components and resistance to external forces when coupled.